Julien family
There were 15 members of a family named Julien. Fame of the Juliens Laws made by the Juliens during their reigns Bylaw of Julien II The bylaw of Julien II issued a decree that every king could not have a lord unrelated to them. Hence, if the lord were to die before the king was to have a son (or have one below the age of citizenship), the king would become a lord & retain the powers of king until an offspring of an appropriate age comes along Bylaw of Julien V The bylaw of Julien V is a decree that the legislature/royal court of Madagascar, should have equal power as the king & lord, so the king & lord would have 50-50 cut of the government. Bylaw of Julien IX The bylaw of Julien IX is a law that lowers the age of citizenship from 21 to 13 years of age. However, another portion of this law lowers marrying age, which is from 25 to 16 years & the royalty portion also includes that a king's son shall be a prince until they become 13 years old & be crowned Right Hand/Left Hand Man Law The Right Hand/Left Hand Man Law was passed by Julien XI in the event of an emergency as if a lord & king were both to die, but they were to have an heir underage. The right hand man would take over & take the throne until said heir became of 13 years of age, while the left hand man will become the right hand man & a royally selected man will become the left hand man. Should the right hand man be absent or dead before his royal dutys can be confirmed, the left hand man automatically is promoted from left hand man to the king/lord while two royally selected subjects become the right & left hand men. Documents that marked history by the Juliens The only known document that marked history was the Julienian Articles. This document was a peace treaty written on parchment that was written by Maurice & signed by Julien XIII & the Madagascan & African Royal Courts. The article announced the end of the Second War, it claimed to have resolved the Erian Conflicts that had been warring for centurys & it decreed that the African Empire was officially "dead" & the land of Africa has become part of Madagascar. In the closing, it praised to hope for peaceful tranquility in Madagascar for all lords & this era would last until the end of time. & it becomes necessary to dissolve all bands of conflict at the end of a time of suffering & upon the signage of this treaty, the land & empire that called itself Africa in the name of Sir Alexander will become part of the empire of Madagascar. These truths are held to be self evident & all men are created equal, with the freedoms of never ending life, liberty & pursuit of happiness. & so, we bid Africa farewell & look on to hope for the best of the next & forever lasting generations during the reigns of lords named Julien in the Madagascan Empire —Closing of the Julienian Articles, written by Lord Julien XIII This document has several copys. To be exact, there are 5 copys, 1 is held in the archives of the Madagascan museum in Wolfenstein. Another is held in the temple of the Juliens' wealth & treasures. A third is held in the hands of the dead African government. The fourth & fifth copys are in the possessions of Julien XIII & Bart Sampson. Political views of the Juliens Beliefs of the Juliens Values Impact made on Madagascar Relations to other familys Madagascar family The Julien family sprouted off from a branch in the ancient Madagascar family line. Thaddeus Madagascar was one of Julien I's ancestors. Winston family Winston Charles III, also known as Charles Winston, had interlocked with the Julien & Madagascar familys many times. The first was the marriage of Trixie Charles, who was the sister of Charles/Winston. Somehow, a Winston marryed another ancestor of Julien & eventually, it branched into the Julien family, which was now rich of many values of different familys. Julia family The Julia family was another family built off of the Madagascar/Winston lines. It has a slight relation to the Juliens in blood, yet this was not discovered until closer examination of the family tree. The Julias once crossed blood again through the marriage of Julia V & Julien XIII. Finch family The Finch family relationship is unknown of it's origins. Johnson family The Johnsons formed off of the branch of the Finch family sometime between Lycaon & Marcus Finch. Africa family During the early days of Eris, Winston Charles possibly marryed an African girl or a relative. The Africa family starting off at Alexander Africa seemed to be connected to the Madagascar & Charles lines by the roots of the people before the Great War. Category:Julien family Category:Madagascar Category:Eris Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa